Soichi Kuroto
Soichi Kuroto is the older brother of Satoshi Kuroto, who helped him form the REDACTED group to recreate the events of SAO inside a new game. His skill in coding was necessary to help them secure the data required to pull this off, requiring that Soichi be an employee of Nexus Theory in order to do so. Thus, he temporarily used the name "Masamune Isurugi" while acting as a Nexus Theory employee. After his brother's disappearance, Soichi dove into EBO's sequel, Hazard ReBurst, and decided to test the person who defeated his younger brother. Appearance Real Life/Gun Gale Online Avatar In reality, Soichi keeps his hair unkempt and combed to the left. Like his younger sibling, Soichi has heterochromia, with his left eye being devilish blue and his right eye being mahogany red. Normally, he is seen wearing business suits with green and/or red ties since he is often working with his parents, making business deals that they are unable to personally attend to. His casual wear consists of black jackets, a dark grey shirt, dark grey jeans, and black combat boots. Much like his younger brother, Soichi played GGO to accommodate himself with VRMMOs and firearms. His avatar wears an all-black combat suit, with gunmetal-grey armor on his arms, shins, and chest; black combat boots with the same gunmetal-grey armor; and a black helmet with a pale gold visor and red and green wire designs integrated throughout the suit and mask. The armor itself is much similar to his brother's, as their entire group of 4 dived into GGO in order to train themselves with guns and give those without any experience in VR games some knowledge on the physics of the virtual environment. As such, His combat suit's gunmetal armor shares the same design as his brother's, with piston-like additions to some of his armor and some camouflage designs throughout the combat suit. He also purchased a Metamaterial optical camouflage mantle like his younger sibling, using it to appear in the middle of a firefight and confuse opponents before disappearing like a ghost. Hazard ReBurst - Armored= }} Background Soichi spent his time with his parents, helping them run their company with small errands here and there. Eventually, he grew to understand the world of business while learning how to program and code. When he was at home, he'd share his stories of the world with his little brother Satoshi. He'd explain to the younger sibling how cold and calculating business transactions were, how there was little to no care taken into consideration regarding the employees. Normally, one would try to right these wrongs, but Soichi and Satoshi began to develop an untrusting, cynical mindset. They began to view people as pawns, and took separate paths to learn how to manipulate people. Soichi learned from directly negotiating deals with or for his parents, while Satoshi read about the psychology of people and how to exploit them. Both practiced these manipulative techniques before the little brother ended up in trapped in SAO for 2 years; even in-game, Satoshi continued to learn how to manipulate people, putting to use his gathered knowledge on the players within SAO. In the time that Satoshi was trapped in SAO, Soichi was learning the art of business and coding. Once Satoshi returned to reality, Soichi was the first to visit him during his recovery, filling him in on the two years he missed in the real world; just like when they were little boys. During Satoshi's recovery, the two brothers concocted a plan to recreate SAO just as Satoshi described to his older sibling, taking his skill in coding to help them achieve their goals as well as the assistance of two girls who they happened to befriend at the hospital. Gun Gale Online He joined GGO with the other members of their hacker group to get accustomed to virtual reality. He decided he'd borrow a bit of his little brother's visual aesthetic when designing his avatar, thus creating a dark reaper who shot his opponents down without hesitation. Here in GGO, Soichi earned his epithet as the "Ruthless Reaper," perfectly describing his character with two simple words. Hazard ReBurst After hearing that his little brother was defeated in their EBO plan, Soichi grieved for a brief period of time. Despite not caring about anyone, Soichi and Satoshi did care about each other; after all, they were brothers, and they shared similar mentalities. Once Nexus Theory released their next game, Soichi decided to avenge Satoshi, as well as test the man who bested his brother for himself. Personality Much like his younger brother, Soichi is cynical and manipulative. At first glance, he appears to be a laid-back, enthusiastic individual who is very sociable and doesn't mind the company of others. Deep down, he harbors an immense disdain for the people around him, thinking about how to best manipulate these people to achieve his goals without the slightest concern for their feelings, goals, and/or ambitions. While Satoshi was anti-social and quiet, Soichi embraces conversation, weaving carefully-crafted lies into his words and constantly spouting out half-truths. He especially enjoys when his so-called friends fight amongst themselves thanks to his words, but very much enjoys watching them hurt each other physically and/or emotionally. His friends applaud on his amazing sense of humor whenever he cracks a joke, which is often. To the few people Soichi considers worthwhile, he is an aloof and sly "friend" who continues his usual half-truths and careful lies with a hint of dry, sarcastic humor. However, the truth about him is far worse than being a simple liar. In reality, Soichi is utterly ruthless, stopping at nothing to get what he wants. To this end, Soichi plans and schemes. He researches everything he possibly can, making extensive use of his connections to find anything and everything before building his scheme. Upon meeting a foe able to match his power, Soichi takes an interest in them and proceeds to observe their growth. Despite this, Soichi has moments of impulsiveness, eagerly jumping ahead in his plans if they proceed well and boasting about his victories in the most arrogant manner possible. If a plan deviates or fails completely, he acts extremely irrationally compared to his usual self, rambling about how people are scum beneath him like the sociopath he is. While not as psychopathic as his brother, Soichi is still a sociopath who dislikes people for not behaving according to his absurdly-high standards. Abilities Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *A pair of H&K Mk.23 pistols with extended magazines, underbarrel laser aiming modules, and suppressors. *H&K MP7 with suppressor, 40-round mag, and modified stock. *Grapnel Gun, custom-made *Combat knives *Meta-material Optical Camouflage Mantle Hazard ReBurst * Occupation - Anarchist - Lieutenant of Exiled * Main Equipment ** TBA Trivia * Soichi is a part of his little brother's hacker group, with the final member joining him in Hazard ReBurst. * His birthday is supposed to on Friday the 13th. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Hazard ReBurst Player